prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Joanna Pyłat
Joanna Krystyna Pyłat (ur. 3 maja 1969 r. w Słupsku) - historyk, publicystka, polityk. Autorka licznych artykułów, książek i map historycznych. Biografia W 1995 r. ukończyła Wyższą Szkołę Pedagogiczną w Słupsku. W 2005 r. w Instytucie Historii i Stosunków Międzynarodowych Uniwersytetu Szczecińskiego, na podstawie rozprawy doktorskiej Osadnictwo miejskie na Pomorzu Zachodnim w latach 1945 – 1950, napisanej pod kierunkiem prof. Tadeusza Białeckiego, uzyskała stopień doktora nauk humanistycznych w zakresie historii. Wcześniej, w 1999 r. ukończyła studia podyplomowe z zakresu administracji rządowej i samorządowej o specjalności edukacja europejska w Wyższej Szkole Humanistycznej im. Aleksandra Gieysztora w Pułtusku, a w 2003 r. w zakresie organizacji i zarządzania w oświacie w Szczecińska Szkoła Wyższa Collegium Balticum. W latach 1998 - 2002 ukończyła liczne kursy CODN w Warszawie i Wysokiego Komisarza ONZ ds Uchodźców (UNHCR); m. in. we współpracy z PAH program: Inni to także My; we współpracy z Fridrich Ebert Stiftung Stosunki polsko - niemieckie. Ponadto: stosunki polsko - ukraińskie, program ekonomiczny człowiek i gospodarka oraz kurs debat publicznych metodą Karlla Poppera. W 2001 r. Course Human Rights and Refugees, zorganizowany przez Service Civil International Poland i UNHCR, we współpracy z United States Institute of Peace z Waszyngtonu oraz Westminster Foundation for Democracy z Londynu. Od 2005 r. jest wolontariuszem Instytutu Polskiego i Muzeum im. Gen. Sikorskiego w Londynie. Obecnie (od 2007 r.) jest wicedyrektorem Instytutu Kultury Europejskiej Polskiego Uniwersytetu na Obczyźnie (PUNO) w Londynie. Wybrane publikacje i artykuły * Joanna Pyłat, Jan Ciechanowski, Andrzej Suchcitz, General Władysław Anders soldier and leader of the free Poles in exile, Londyn 2008, ISBN 1-904623-13-1. * Joanna Pyłat, General Anders. Patron of education and culture in exile 1941 - 1970, w: General Władysław Anders soldier and leader of the free Poles in exile… * Joanna Pyłat, Opiekun edukacji i kultury na wychodźstwie 1945 -1970, w: Bitwy Generała Władysława Andersa. Studia do Dziejów 2 Korpusu Polskiego, Praca zbiorowa, Leszno 2007. * Joanna Pyłat, Jak to ze zmianą struktury wyznaniowej na Pomorzu Zachodnim było?, w: Gazeta Niedzielna, 2/2997, 8 stycznia 2006 r., Veritas, Londyn. * Joanna Pyłat, Wkład duszpasterstwa w zagospodarowanie ziem północnej i zachodniej Polski, w: Gazeta Niedzielna, 48/2990, 27 listopada 2005 r., Veritas, Londyn. * Joanna Pyłat, Z dziejów Miastka, cz. I, w: Przegląd Zachodniopomorski, Nr 2/2003, Szczecin. * Joanna Pyłat, Z dziejów Miastka, cz. II, w: Przegląd Zachodniopomorski, Nr 4/2003, Szczecin. * Joanna Pyłat, Dziki zachód nad Świną, w: Nowy Wyspiarz, 2002. * Joanna Pyłat, Osadnictwo w pasie przygranicznym, w:] Nowy Wyspiarz, 2001. Publikacje kartograficzne * Joanna Pyłat, Polska Piastów X - XII w., mapa, 2000, wyd. Logos. * Joanna Pyłat, Polska Kazimierza Wielkiego, mapa, 2001, wyd. Logos. * Joanna Pyłat, Rzeczpospolita Jagiellonów 1386 -1572, mapa, wyd. Logos. * Joanna Pyłat, Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów do 1763 r., mapa, wyd. Logos. W druku * Joanna Pyłat, Wkład najmłodszej emigracji w kulturę Wielkiej Brytanii, Kraków 2008. * Joanna Pyłat, Inicjatywy i kierunki działania polskich środowisk emigracyjnych w Londynie w latach 2004 - 2008. Zarys sytuacji, Kraków 2008. Nagrody i wyróżnienia * 2007 - medalem Pro Memoria nadany przez Urząd do spraw Kombatantów i Osób Represjonowanych, za zasługi w utrwalaniu pamięci o ludziach i czynach w walce o niepodległość Polski podczas II wojny światowej i po jej zakończeniu. * 2003 - Brązowy Krzyż Zasługi nadany przez Prezydenta RP Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego. * 2002 - Wyróżnienie za humanitarność przez PAH. Przynależność do organizacji, instytucji i partii politycznych * Członek Polskiego Towarzystwa Naukowego na Obczyźnie w Londynie * Członek Instytutu Historycznego Stefana Grota Roweckiego w Lesznie. * 1987 - 1991 - czynny instruktor ZHP (podharcmistrzyni) * 2001 - 2005 - przewodnicząca Platformy Obywatelskiej w powiecie Świnoujście * 2001 - 2005 - członek Zarządu Regionu zachodniopomorskiej Platformy Obywatelskiej * 2001 - 2004 - członek Rady Krajowej Stowarzyszenia Obywatele dla Rzeczypospolitej Źródła * Słownik biograficzny pracowników PUNO, Londyn 2008. * Who is who w Polsce, wydanie I, 2002. Kategoria:Polscy historycy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1969